Showroom
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: Rosalie Hale needs to release her sexual tension; Emmett McCarthy needs excitement in his life. What would happen when the two of them collide on a showroom?


Entry for Public Lovin' ( www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com )

Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07

Title: Showroom

Author: Dennycullenlutz

Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie

AH/Lemon

Summary: Rosalie Hale needs to release her sexual tension; Emmett McCarthy needs excitement in his life. What would happen when the two of them collide on a showroom?

Disclaimer: SM owns Rosalie and Emmett. I am just playing dirty with them.

* * *

This is my entry for Public Lovin Contest girls! I hope you like my dirty and unashamed version of Emmett and Rosalie. Many thanks to Izzy who beta this for me :) Thanks girl!!! *hugs*

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

_McCarty – Cullen Builder Design Remodel Showroom_.

"Shit, I'm so freaking bored today! Fuck my life; I don't know what else to do!" I whined from behind my desk. I looked straight at the worst work partners and friends in the history of humanity, Jasper and Edward, who successfully ignore me while working on a computer at Edward's desk.

"Em, you desperately need something to do. You're driving us crazy with your bitchiness. If you keep whining like a baby girl, this day is going to be much longer for you," Edward said, without turning his head to look at me. _What a dick!_

"Why don't you go to the front counter and make those important calls you need to make, Emmett? Drag your sorry ass up there and make those calls _now_, would-cha?" Jasper drawled and Edward laughed at my expense. I rolled my eyes at them. _Fuckers!_

"Fuck you, Jazzy, and you too, Edcunt. I'm getting the fuck out of here." I walked to the front counter after grabbing the cordless phone from Jasper's desk and putting it inside the back pocket of my jeans.

_Calls? I don't want to make any fucking calls today! _I think while I change the main entrance sign to OPEN. I sighed and plopped myself on a chair.

McCarty – Cullen Builders is a company that I created four years ago with Edward and Jasper Cullen's help. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Edward is our accountant manager. He's extremely precise with our payments and costs from performing renovation's or construction work. Jasper is Edward's older brother and he is in charge of the computerized 3D designs. He's the creator and designer of the majority of our previous works. I am in charge of doing the final construction work. I'm a carpenter, cabinetmaker, spaces decorator, plumber, electrician… you name it and I do it. We're proud of our company, especially now that we've started winning some coveted high-profile clients.

My career is excellent, but don't you dare to ask me about my love live. It sucks! Edward is a newlywed, and he is happy as hell and of course he gets fucked daily. Jasper is married to my younger sister Alice and they are expecting their first baby girl soon. And me? What can I say about me? That I haven't had sex for five consecutive months and I am getting tired of jacking off in the shower every night after watching a shameful porn movie? Yeah… you got the idea. I am a solitary motherfucker…

Yeah, fuck my sexual life too.

Today is just one of those dreary, rainy days in Seattle. People don't come in on these days, they just call us. After forty five minutes on the phone with a client who needed specific house remodeling figures, and after he explained to me for the tenth time that they also wanted to update and create a whole new look by remodeling the kitchen, family room and master bath into a Mexican-style home, I finally hung up, sighing. I called Jasper to let him know the concept he'd need to develop for the new project and asked him to make a computerized version of the rooms. In no time, he produced a unique and beautiful version of the Mayan/Mexican style for this important client.

I walked back to the front desk and turned on the computer to play Reversi for a while. I was so caught up in the game that I didn't notice the stunning blonde Athenian goddess standing right in front of me until I heard a sound. _How the hell did I miss that gorgeous, sexy and hot woman? I'm a fucking asshole!_

"Hey! Good evening," I said to her, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Hi" she answered back with a smile. _Mmm pouty pink lips, sky blue eyes, flushed cheeks._

"I'm sorry, I was… well… uhh…" I stuttered like a freaking idiot. _You're doing great Emmett! Keep it up!_

She laughed. "It's okay, don't you worry. Sorry if I interrupted your game there."

"Sorry for forgetting my manners. My parents raised me better than that. Emmett McCarty. What can I do for you?" I asked her, stretching my hand toward her. When she took it, she bit her bottom lip. _What the hell are you thinking, kitten?_

"My name is Rosalie Hale. It's nice to meet you, Emmett. I moved to Seattle a few months ago from Louisiana and I really need a kitchen and bathroom renovation. The people I bought the house were a pack of hoarders! A friend of mine, Isabe… Bella Cullen, told me about the company, so here I am." _Oh! You are Bella's friend! I never thought you were such a hottie… stop it Emmett!_

"Cool! Bella told me about you a couple of days ago. Did you think of the specifics you want to create in your bathroom and kitchen?" I asked, taking an inquiry form from the counter drawer while she took a seat on the other side. I desperately needed something to occupy my hands.

"Well, I was raised in Baja California, and my mother used to have this love for southern-styles in the kitchen. Lots of wooden cabinets, light browns and chocolate colors on the walls, tall ceilings," she explained while I wrote down all the specifications she wanted for her kitchen. As I wrote, my eyes traveled across her sexy black dress, showing nice cleavage, up to her long and curly hair that cascaded over her shoulders and finally trying not to groan at the way she bit her lip when she talked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was stunning and so damn hot. Suddenly, she raised one of her perfect eyebrows at me. _Shit! She caught me staring!_

I cleared my throat. "And for the bathroom, did you have any ideas there?"

"Mmmm! That is up to you Emmett. Impress me," she said with a mischievous look on her face._ Is she flirting with me, or am I getting the wrong idea? Yeap, she IS flirting with me. Two can play this game, baby! Bring it on!_

"You want me to impress you? Believe me, babe, if I impress you…" I close my mouth, because if I didn't I'd probably be slapped in the face in a matter of seconds, but to my delight, Rosalie laughed.

"I'd say the same I say, babe," she answered back. _Tease! I may be losing the battle, but not the war, honey!_

"Come with me, Rosalie. Let me show you our kitchen and bathroom showrooms." I said, and took her hand in mine. Sudden bursts of excitement ran through my whole body. We walked silently to the second floor of the building, where our showroom is.

"This is our showroom. First, let me take you to the kitchen area. We have an example of southern style I think you would like." Rosalie walked beside me and ran her hand over one of the ivory granite island counter tops.

"This is beautiful, Emmett! This is exactly what I am looking for." She continued walking around the island counter, opening two cabinet drawers. Rosalie's heel tangled in a crack on the wood floor and she stumbled to the ground.

"Shit!" I grabbed her by her hips and turned the both of us so her body didn't hit the floor. She ended up on top of me, breathing hard. I could feel her full breasts pressed against my chest; I could smell the sweet aroma of her hair surrounding me like a curtain.

"You sure know how to impress a girl, Emmett." I shifted my position under her body because I didn't want her to feel my growing erection, but as soon as I moved, she smirked. _Busted!_

"And wait until you know me better, sweetheart…" Rosalie blushed and I laughed out loud.

She stood up and I did the same.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Sorry," she said at the same time.

We both laughed. We're so stupidly cute. "Can we…" I motioned around the rest of the showroom, trying to get myself under control.

"Yeah," Rosalie said with a nod. I try not to moan as my dick twitched against my crotch.

We walked to the bathroom area, and I started showing her the rest of the showroom.

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

My sexual life sucks badly, and I think the lack of sucking is exactly the problem. I haven't sucked for so long that I am afraid I have may lose my ability. _Dammit!_ Being single wasn't that bad for me when my girlfriends Bella and Alice were single too, and we hung out every day, with no thoughts of serious relationships. But when the two of them settled down and got married, I was pretty much by myself. Alice married Jasper, who was Edward's brother. In Alice's wedding, Bella met Edward and they fell in love. I remember that I met a guy at Alice wedding, he was a friend of Jasper and Edward if I could recall correctly. Oh my God! That man was just, _fuck hot!_ Okay Rosalie, keep going. Bella decided to move back to Seattle, so I stayed all alone and abandoned in Louisiana. There, I met my terrible ex, Royce fucking King, III. That man was the worst lover ever, he just focused on his own pleasure, so I never… yeah… never had an orgasm with him. Every night when I climbed into bed, Royce tried to spice up my cold, dead libido with nasty dirty talk, touching me to the point that he make me feel sick, before he climbed on top of me, started to sweat like a pig, groaned and whimpered my name and finally came, but I couldn't feel anything. So, I learned how to pretend. Sorry, but it's the truth. Then, I got tired of pretending and kicked his ass.

And now here I am… single and sexually frustrated. I missed Bella's wedding because of work, so I called to let her know that I was moving back to Seattle. She told me about the remodeling company that Edward and Jasper ran with a friend of theirs, so I bought the house and moved in. So today, after a lazy day in my new home, I decided to go to Edward's work and take a tour around the showrooms.

As soon as I open the door, the man of my wettest dreams sat in the flesh. He was playing on the computer and didn't even know I was standing right in front of his face. And for my surprise, it was HIM! The Greek God from Alice wedding! I swear I heard millions of angels singing the Holy Mary around me! _Hello there you handsome guy from Alice wedding!!! Turn that gorgeous face over here!_ I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hey! Good evening." He scratched the back of his head, like a little kid caught with the hands inside the cookie jar. _Adorable!_

"Hi" I answered him back with one of my sexiest smiles. _Gosh! You're biceps are made of steel!_

"I am sorry. I was… well… uhh…" He is even stuttering! _I'm a sex bomb!_

"It's okay, don't you worry. Sorry I interrupted your game there," I said, laughing at his nervousness.

We talked about the renovations I wanted to make to my new house and he took me to the showrooms.

_God dammit, man! Turn around and look at me!_ I thought as I looked at the broad, sexy, Viking-like man in front of me. I accidentally tangled my heel in a crack on the floor, but I did it wrong and I stumbled worse that I had really intended.

Sexy Emmett saved me from smashing my perfect face on the showroom floor. He tried to grab me, but the two of us hit the floor, with me on top. _Sweet! _I felt him try to change his position under me and suddenly I felt his erection against my stomach. _Fuck heavens! He is so damn huuugggeee! Oh Lord! A Subway footlong!  
_

I hadn't being this excited in quite a long time. _What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a horny teenager. Yes… I'm horny. _

As we moved to the bathroom area of the showroom, I saw Bella's husband walking along with two clients to the kitchen area. He waved in my direction and I did the same. Emmett smiled and I smiled back at him.

"These are glass tile mosaics. You can choose the colors you want. It's all customized as you wish, and these tiles come with a heated option. When you fill the tub the tiles inside take the heat from the water and stay hot. We can create a custom spa-like tub for your bathroom, with a few steps up into it. This design here…" I wasn't listening to any of his words; I was just staring at his pouty lips and the hot dimples he showed every time he smiled. _Dimples…_

"Can you show me the inside of the glass shower?" I wasn't aware of what I was about to say until the words came rushing out of my mouth. Emmett turned around and nodded. He took the lead and I followed him like a lost puppy to the inside of the glass shower.

"A tiled shower with an original wall pattern and a glass door will instantly turn your bathroom into a high-end room and provide a larger, more open feel to…" and I couldn't wait any longer. I launched myself at him. My body crashed into his chest and he yelped a little when his back hit the inside of the shower.

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

_She's kissing me. God damn, she's kissing the hell out of me._ "Rosalie… what…" I breathe, her lips furiously running down my throat.

"Emmett… please…" she whispered, leaving a fuck hot wet trail from my jaw to my neck.

"Wait a second Rose, I think Edward is in ---"

"I know Emm, don't stop honey, please. He won't listen," she begged me. And I indulged in her sweet lips. I kissed her like my life depended on it. She pushed me against the shower wall and her body collided with mine, making me moan loudly.

"Fuck, Rosalie."

"Take me Emmett, here… now! I need you!"

That was the last straw. I ran my hands across her lower body and pushed her dress up. She wrapped her lean, long legs around my waist, pushing her hips against me and making me grow harder, if that were even possible. She whimpered when my nervous hands ripped off her lace panties. I held them to my nose and inhaled the sweet smell of her arousal.

"I want to keep this for me, baby." My voice came out husky and low and she giggled.

Rosalie began to buck her hips, pushing her heated core into me, looking for friction. I freed one of her breasts from her dress, surrounding her hard nipple with my mouth and making her moan loudly at my teasing. I nibbled and sucked her nipple while she moved up and down against me again. I gave the same treatment to her other breast and she dug her nails into my scalp, pulling my hair tightly and making me groan.

"This is so good honey," she whispered. "Don't you dare stop."

Rosalie put her legs down and I turned her body around so her chest was pressed against the shower glass. She opened her legs wider to give me full access to her over heated center. She groaned loudly when I positioned myself at her entrance, the tip of my cock teasing her clit. She whimpered as I kept pushing my way inside her slick folds.

"Fuck, Emmett. Stop teasing me! I can't hold on anymore!" She let out a groan of frustration.

"Oh Rosie, baby! I am going to fuck you so hard, you are going to remember this when you walk back home today," I groaned, smacking her butt with an open hand, leaving a red mark on her perfect white skin.

"Oh that feels good! I can't wait," she said, pushing her body backward. I felt her arousal surrounding me, making me groan. I felt her whole body trembling under my touch when I grabbed her hipbones and push my way inside of her.

"Oh fuck Emm! This is so fucking amazing."

"You're so wet for me, Rosie." My hands traveled from the crook of her neck to her back, caressing her while I kept thrusting in and out of her, trying to keep her in place. I nearly come undone the moment I hear Rosalie whimpered my name.

"Oh fuck me harder! Harder Emmett," she panted. I quickly moved and grabbed her hips again to use as leverage. I kept thrusting harder, filling the shower with the sound of our bodies colliding into each other. Rosalie cried out and I did the same until I remembered that we were in the middle of the bathroom section of the showroom.

"Shh Rosie… keep your voice down baby," I asked her breathlessly, but she kept moaning loudly.

"Shit! Oh God, Emmett! I can't…" I kept my pace and at the same time felt her push her body against mine on each thrust.

"Rosalie baby, you feel so fucking good." I dug my fingers into her hip, guessing I'd probably leave a mark, and without notice I thrust one more time into her. She was pressed into the cold shower glass again, the heat of her body making the glass fog.

"Emm, I'm going to come. Oh God, yes!" I smacked her ass again, making her moan louder.

"Fuck Rose! Fuck!" I hissed and she cried out loud as an intense orgasm overcame her, moaning my name again and again. I couldn't hold my own orgasm anymore so I thrust again, collapsing onto her back.

"Damn, baby -- you're amazing," she said.

"Not as amazing as you, honey." Rosalie turned around, facing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her passionately.

"We need to get back."

"I don't want to, Rose," I whined, but she started to walk out of the shower.

I zipped my pants and followed her to the front counter. As we descended the stairs, we came face to face with Edward and Jasper. They were stunned, their faces pale, as if they'd seen a fucking ghost. _Maybe they saw two ghosts fucking. _

Rosalie faced me. "I loved the showrooms. When do we start?" she asked, making me laugh.

"What about tomorrow morning? I am sure I don't have any clients in the morning."

"Well…" she took a note pad from her purse and wrote on it. "Here's my address and my phone number. Call me," Rosalie said, giving me the little piece of paper.

"Sure thing, I'll call you tomorrow morning." I extended my hand and she shook it.

"I hope you do. I can't wait to get to start my… house renovations…" she winked and took her purse, heading to the door.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Voting starts on April 19th, so I hope to count with your support (as always). For more information you can visit Public Lovin Contest Blog

(www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com )

Love;

Denny


End file.
